Desire: A Fire In The Night
by Aozoran
Summary: First In The 'Desire Series'- An accident makes Red reevaluate the importance of everything in his life, including the deep love he feels for his protector, Inferno.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters sadly! 3 wish I did! This is set in the movie universe XD

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at something like this on my own XD Please review and comment it would be very helpful^^

* * *

It was the cry of his name that jerked him abruptly out of recharge, pale blue optics onlined within a Spark beat, the small Mech bolting to his feet the chair clattering and sliding across the smooth floor in his hurry to reach the side of the berth. Hands were reaching out to touch the large frame, Red Alert leaning over the badly scratched and dented Inferno, fingers splayed across the broad chest, pressing down and pinning him to prevent him from rolling. The last time he had… it had taken quite a lot to get him back up onto the soft Berth…

'_Red… Red?'_

His internal comm line hummed suddenly to life with the powerful broadcast of Inferno's search signal, the worry in that sleepy voice escalating a notch… Memory clips were playing over and over again within that hard head, spinning around and around in an endless cycle, tormenting the crimson Bot. Memories over so many Vorns merged and coiling together into a painful loop, that fried most of Inferno's own stabilising emotion programs.

'_Red…! Where are yah? Red… please… answer meh!'_

'_I'm here, Inferno, right here.'_ Servos splayed tenderly across that red chassis, stroking soothingly over the overheated metal, before he shifted to sit on the side of the berth, catching a flailing limb and pressed it back down into the softness of the fabric and silicone below. _'Shh, I'm here, I'm safe… No need to worry.'_

'_Red…! Yah're… yah're… okay?'_

The plea for confirmation almost tore the Spark out of the Security Chief's casing; the sound of that voice so terrified and desperate for reassurance ate away at him. Inferno had always been the strong one, the one that pulled Red Alert back from the edge of insanity, the brink of total and complete panic. He was the one that was always afraid… cowering in the dark, suspicious and paranoid. Paranoid beyond all reason, he should not be that way.

'_I'm fine… see?'_ Fingers curled about one of those twisting, twitching servos, lifting it upwards, sliding the large fingers across his cheek plates and leaned into that palm tenderly. _'You feel that?' _Turning his head slightly, he pressed the lightest of kisses against that palm, his thumb stroking over the side of those fingers, cradling it close for a long moment. _'I'm here. I'll always be right here.'_

'_Red… Ah…' _

'_Shh…'_

Those flailing limbs were calming, settling back down into the warmth of the mattress, the nightmares abating for a time. The hand in his grip slowly went limp, fingers releasing his own, the large frame cooling a little beneath his other servo, vents working double time to cool over heated and dangerously stressed systems.

'_That's it… That's it, Inferno. I'll protect you.' _

The nightmares were fading away, the darkness of recharge coming back up to greet Inferno once more, that voice drifting away completely, the internal comm line clicking back off as the large crimson Mech finally found peace once more in Red Alert's reassurances. For four human days, his Inferno had been like this, caught up in a continuous loop of nightmares and broken Recharge, not once coming online. And during those days, Red Alert hadn't once left his side.

And those days seemed to stretch on forever about him, his Spark aching with each passing moment without those dark blue optics watching him. The paranoid and panicky Red Alert had had time to really start looking at himself, to honestly evaluate everything that he was and realise he didn't like it.

It had been his fault Inferno was now like this.

His fault.

Because he had snapped…

Angry words… Inferno's hurt optics…

A few minutes later, an explosion had ripped through the base and the sharp pain that slammed into Red Alert's Spark, suddenly knowing that Inferno had been there… when Wheeljack's latest experiment had gone of in his lab, Inferno passing by just at the wrong moment. He wouldn't have been there if Red hadn't accused him…

Silly words. Silly panicked words declaring he couldn't trust even Inferno.

It hadn't meant it. Primus, he had never meant them. He had always trusted Inferno, no matter what happened, he had always believed in the other Bot.

'_RED! HELP ME!'_

The words had struck him heavily, almost knocking him back a step… and he ran just that bit faster… He would save his Inferno.

Red Alert had been the first one there, his water cannons and cooling blasts dousing the flames, rushing into the chaos without a second thought. Inferno was in there… He was in danger and nothing else had mattered. Ratchet had arrived looking for Wheeljack, surprised to see Red amongst the remains of the Bot's quarters and the smoking remains of the rooms surrounding it.

He was calling out the Mech's name, his voice half choked with panic and fear, but then he had found him… Pinned beneath burning hot debris that even his water cannons couldn't cool… The crimson Mech had taken the explosion across the chest, sending him crashing through walls behind him and clear through several more barriers until he had struck one of the main concrete supports, the impact almost dislocating several major joints…

Before anyone could pull him back, he was lunging forwards, hands curling around the twisted burning hot shrapnel, and yanking it away, digging Inferno out. Pain seared upwards through his systems, his hands smoking, long lines of half melted metal ran across his fingers and palms… But none of that mattered… Nothing mattered but Inferno. His body dropped forwards against the sitting Mech, cleansing fluid streaming silently down his cheeks as he wrapped himself like a fire blanket around the burning hot Mech.

And his water tanks completely discharged into those stinging wounds, his internal systems suddenly cycling on cold, his frame absorbing the heat from the half fried red armour and chassis, even though it was so hot… so burning hot from where the plasma had caught Inferno, Red Alert didn't care. He held on, winding himself about Inferno, driving his core temperature as low as he could, hanging on even when hands were attempting to pull him away.

He snarled at any who tried to remove him… One hand pointed a weapon into the face of First Aid, truly ready to fire. Inferno wasn't cool enough… He could feel the heat… he had to drive it away…

Slowly that heat faded… Even though every system Red had was redlining dangerously with the cold he had enforced, he didn't care… Inferno was still there… That Spark still clinging on to life… and Red wouldn't let it go… his embrace would stop its escape…

"Stay… Please… Inferno… Don't leave me…"

Choked cries escaped the Mech, when the gun was knocked form his hands, two strong arms catching under his, tugging him… Metal shrieked in protest, paint scratching as Ironhide and Optimus himself were forced to physically drag Red Alert away, and it had taken all their strength to do so.

"LET ME GO!" Red howled, his frame bucking wildly against the grip on him as First Aid finally got a chance to get in to examine Inferno. His own body was smoking. His red and white paint had already bubbled and half melted off, his armour seared from where he had been pressed up against Inferno. "LET ME GO! INFERNO!"

Struggling fiercely, he was being pulled back through the carnage, falling into the hands of one of his own Security teams… His voice filling the space, howling out Inferno's name like a wild thing, all fear and panic had been driven from him in that moment.

"INFERNO!!!!! GET OFF ME! INFERNO! I HAVE TO GET TO HIM!"

It had taken six Mechs to hold him and transport him through the base to Fixit's Repair bay. Red Alert had been forcefully sedated, before he had been able to break free…

He was grateful that someone had actually allowed him into Inferno's quarters where the Mech had been allowed to recover on his own after his systems had been repaired. Someone had realised just how much Red Alert needed to be here, here by Inferno's side…

Pale blue optics glanced down at his hands, catching the sight of the long marks running across his fingers, the scars… he had asked to keep them. A reminder to himself just what his paranoia could do. What his insecurities could do to the one he… he loved.

A thumb ran across his palm, wincing ever so slightly, they were still tender, all the sensors in them over-sensitised and throbbing in time with his fuel-pump. The pain was good, it helped clear his thoughts, drawing him back to the reality at hand. He had almost lost him… How close had he come to loosing the most precious thing in his life?

For a long time, his duties had been everything, Inferno coming second… Mostly unacknowledged and half ignored, the Mech had protectively watched over Red Alert, drawing him back for the edge of insanity so many times with little thanks. Duty first. That's all there had been. Duty… Duty… Duty…

He had seen conspiracies everywhere. He had been untrusting of everyone… suspicious of everything… and even of his Inferno… He had turned on his one ally.

"_How can I know I can trust you?" _

His words…

Red's Spark turned over within its casing, self-loathing rising from the pit of his tanks and he gagged for a moment, swallowing hard against the backlash. His pale optics blinked in the dim light, trying to force back the first tears that stung his optics.

How could he have asked such thing?

The inquires from his men had come, tickling against the back of his mind, questioning… asking if he was returning to duty… But he hadn't answered. Inferno is more important. His duties could go to the Pit for all he cared. The Decepticons could take over the world and he wouldn't blink an optic, because Inferno needed him more.

His face was turned towards the sleeping Mech, tears of cleansing fluid sliding down over his faceplates, slipping across his jaw struts and popped onto Inferno's hand. A shudder rippled through him, a sob, a soundless sob of pain and guilt, another quickly followed… and another… crashing through him as he held still, the tears coming faster now. What had he done? What had he done to his beloved Inferno? How could this wonderful Mech ever forgive him for being so callous, so dismissive of the fledgling feelings that Inferno had tried to show him?

His Firebug…

What right did he have to beg for Inferno to forgive him?

"Red?"

His Spark froze in his chest at the sound of that sleepy voice, rough with disuse and a note of worry, and his pale optics blinked sharply, realising that Inferno was looking back at him. Oh Primus… Relief swept through him, bubbling over amongst the wall of guilt and self-hatred that clung to him. Tears popped again against Inferno's hand, drawing the crimson Mech's attention to the fact that…

"Yah… Yah cryin'…"

And that large hand lifted, curling about his cheek tenderly, a thumb stroking against the tears, attempting to wipe them away, drawing Red Alert downwards a little. He tried to say something, anything, but a gasping sob escaped him, his hands coming up to curl around that big one, pressing into it, burying his face against it.

Inferno shifted on the berth, gears whining slightly as he was attempting to push himself upwards, a low groan of pain escaped him at just how stiff he was. His instincts demanded he answer the pain of his Red, his Spark trembling fiercely, his own throat clogging up to see such pain on those handsome white faceplates. His vision was still a little blurry, his circuits wavering a little within him, desperate to sooth that Mech.

"Red… Don't cry…please, Red…" He managed to get out, his other hand curling about that face, drawing it down towards him slightly as he finally managed to half sit up, his shoulders resting against the headboard, desperate to stop those tears. He had never seen that… Not once had he ever seen tears in those optics. "Please… Red… Ah… Ah can't… stand tah see yah cry…"

"I'm so sorry…" The words came out of him in a rush, and he gave up any pretences of control, flinging his entire frame at the larger Mech, arms wrapping beneath those strong arms, embracing him tightly, his facial plates hidden against a crimson throat. "Primus… so sorry…" The force of his embrace drove the larger Mech back down onto the sheets, surprised by the fact that he was the one being embraced… Red Alert never… ever… "Please… Inferno… forgive me…"

A flutter of a memory file drifted across his main processors, unfolding itself and presenting him with a few brief flashes of that lovely face… caught in between terror and determination. Coolness had wrapped about his burning body, something holding his Spark tightly… keeping him grounded… keeping him safe.

The explosion…

Red Alert… he had dreamed him… hadn't he?

The pain… and then the coolness… and his name being called him… pleading with him to stay… Arms twisted about him tightly, a Spark so close to his own… Red's Spark… Had he imagined it? He was certain he had… Imagined seeing his lover there after the flames… the burning heat that had almost consumed his Spark.

"Red." The shock of the moment wore off quickly, his long limbs wrapping about the slender body, pulling the Mech to him, large servos sliding down over that trembling back, moving in slow circles against spinal plating, trying to gather him in just a little closer. He was struggling to sit up, drawing the white and red Mech up with him, his lap being filled with that trembling frame. If this was a dream… he didn't want to wake up… He had longed for this, longed to hold him… Longed to be allowed to do so…

Those pale optics lifted upwards to look at him, shimmering but with a clearness that even Inferno couldn't have ever imagined seeing in that expression. As much as he had attempted to help correct the terrible glitches in Red Alert's programming, it had never worked, but yet… here he was… looking at Inferno the way the bot had always longed for… with affection and something not quite identifiable under all that pain… that guilt.

'_Inferno… Can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you? For all those times… I pushed you away…' _The small frame was snuggling closer, those arms curled about him tightly, burying himself against the warm security of Inferno's red armour. Their Sparks bumping lightly against their casings, resonating together in a strange dance that Red Alert had never imagined possible. _'All those words… all those dreadful words…'_

Inferno was struggling to understand what had happened, everything moving so fast… not that he was complaining… Primus he would never be complain about having Red Alert in his arms like that, squirming closer. When warm lips brushed against the underside of his jaw struts, a mouth sliding and stroking against sensitive cabling, a puff of hot air brushing across his circuits, and he froze again.

'_I never meant them, I never meant any of them, Inferno.'_ Those small hands were sliding across the brilliant crimson armour, tracing out the lines of repair, and the strange friction of those hands against his sensors made him blink… his mouth opening… desperate to say something… anything… But each time Red Alert spoke the dull ache within Inferno's Spark lifted. The apology a balm across old wounds, healing him, all his self doubts… all his worries… That maybe Red Alert didn't care… was fading away. This was better than any dream he had ever had before. _'The truth is…'_

"I trust you more than I do myself. I rely on your good judgement, your skills… You're calm to keep me sane. Without you, I would not be here. You're compassion astounds me. Through all this, through all I've put you through you stayed with me. Even when I said such things… you never once said a word. I have always admired you, Inferno, always wanted to stay near you. You are the rock under me… the strength that protects and guides me."

"I… never knew you felt that way…" Inferno whispered in awe, his Spark shuddering in delight at the praise he was receiving. Any praise from Red was rare enough, that amount of praise within less than a cycle was impossible. "So much praise… I… could never dream… you would…"

A watery laugh escaped Red, his tears finally slowly, his voice a little raspy from lack of lubrication, his flickering away from Inferno's face, trying to hold onto his courage just a little longer. "Well deserved I assure you and long overdue."

Inferno was caught by that voice, the normally high-pitched worried tone was replaced by something softer, a hint deeper, calm… sweet… Oh Primus… the sound could charm the Spark out of him. Was this the real Red Alert? The one Inferno had never met? That others talked about from before the war…? And his mouthparts were dry… He had to be dreaming, his vision blurred a little, systems trying to keep up with the demands he was placing on them.

"And you will hear at least three a day from now on." His head twisted, before he froze when their optics met, his hand pressed against that broad powerful chassis.

This had to be a dream… a very happy… very welcome dream…

Red had not come to Wheeljack's destroyed lab… he would have alerted the security and retrieval teams… coordinated the effort… Kept his cool… he wouldn't have known that Inferno had been there… It had been wonderful… imagining Red Alert coming to his rescue. Thinking that maybe he might hold just a small place in the other Mech's Spark… enough to… But dreams… as wonderful as they were, were nothing more than that…

Red would not snuggle like this…

Red would be on duty…

Red… would not be saying those words… no matter how he longed for them.

Red would not be here… Red would be watching him through the camera… monitoring him… watching over him… but he wouldn't be here. Duty first, duty first in all things that was Red.

"Inferno? Inferno…?" Worried blue optics were watching the dazed Mech, hands instantly reaching to steady him. _'Primus, Inferno… I'm sorry… you should be resting… not listening to me…prattle on…Its okay… I'll get First Aid for you… calm down… Its okay…' _

He was being soothed… all those aches being touched softly, fingertips rubbing in just the right places to release the aches from his systems… He had lost track of reality… The thought that Red Alert could actually return his affections…

But it was the roughness of that hand against his chest that caught him in his daze, his larger one suddenly curling about it and forcefully pulling it upwards even though it tried to squirm away. A squeak escaping Red Alert, as he was drawn more closely against the Mech, fingers uncurled and stretched out revealing the long angry burns across his metallic flesh.

Dark blue optics widened at that, gaze locked on those fingers, the servo struggled to escape, clearly embarrassed… And the reality came back to Inferno like a laser shot, clean and sharp. This was real. _Oh Primus…_

"Inferno? Inferno please… I'll get First Aid… You're worrying me. _Inferno_?"

His other hand was reaching for the one that was touching him in concern, tugging it upwards both with palms facing him. Pale blue optics were wide and filled with concern for his welfare, filled with affection and… sharp jagged marks crisscrossed both those palms, half healed and sensitive. He'd seen marks like that before… Ones on one of his rescue team members…

"Yahr hands."

"Inferno… I…"

"Yahr hands, _**how**_?"

A thumb stroked against the lines, trailing across them and watching a shudder run through the smaller chassis curled in his lap, that pale gaze wide as if caught red handed.

"_**Red**_."

"I… I dug… you out…"

His gaze dropped back down to look at those hands, the images that had come to him before came back to him with a clarity he hadn't expected. Red digging him out from under the burning hot debris… wrapping around the wounded body… the coolness…

"Yah were there."

"Inferno… I…"

"Yah _saved _meh."

"Inferno…Please…"

Those hands were squirming in his grip, embarrassed and if he could have, Red Alert would be completely flushed from antenna to foot parts. And suddenly a warm mouth was pressing against one and then the other, sliding over the worst of the marks, his touch cool against the slight sting that remained from the damage. Red Alert stared at Inferno.

"_**Why?**_"

There were a thousand answers to that, but there was only one Inferno desired. If he was wrong, he could be ruining whatever chance he had with the little Mech in his grasp, if he lost way now there was no going back. Another kiss, a glossa teasing across one of the lines, a jolt of something hot sparking through the Mech, and he realised just how dangerous sitting in Inferno's lap could be. Red was caught with nowhere to go and no retreat available to him.

"Infer… no…" A low sound of startled pleasure escaped his mouth, as that glossa repeated the same gentle caress on his other palm, keeping Red close, forcing the bot to remain upright as both his hands were captured at the wrist, held in that strong grip. "_Primus_…" Pale eyes were caught as he gazed up into those dark eyes that glittered almost dangerously at him.

"_**Why, **_Red?"

"I… you're my friend…"

"Ah understand friendship, Ah know what it means… But Ah'm sure whatcha did was more than yah would for a friend." Those lips were back, sliding over his fingertips, watching them squirm in his grip, Inferno's resolve now set, he had to know. That warm mouth curled around a fingertip, watching Red Alert twitch, his entire frame squirming wildly in Inferno's lap, a soft little gasps escaping him, pale optics burning brightly for a moment. "Why, _**really**_? Why all these words of yahrs, Red? It isn't tah stroke meh ego… No matter how Ah liked it from yah."

"Inferno…I… I can't…"

"Then that means there is something." Dark optics flickered over the white features of Red Alert, feeling his Spark whirling wildly within him in response to that, begging him to be careful, to play this safe… To be gentle… to slow down…

But if he did, he would lose.

No more thinking.

"Yeah, yah can, Red Alert. _Why_?"

That mouth slipped completely down around two fingers, glossa sliding upwards across the sensitive pads, catching Red by surprise, his entire frame vibrating with the feelings that erupted along his sensor relays and rushed up his arm, sending tingles of pleasure across his processors.

"…Ferno…"

His fingers slowly released that other servo, taking the opportunity now that Red was distracted to slide a hand over the Mech's side, a thumb sliding in between armour plating and against sensitive cables and wires, teasing them out softly. Twirling his fingers there beneath a crimson armour plate, sliding the sensitive wires between thumb and finger, watching the smaller body jerk in surprise, another low sound escaped Red… he couldn't help it… And he was leaning back into that touch, his body knowing far better than any of his logic circuits what he had desired for so long.

"As much as Ah like mah name from yah pretty lips, Red, Ah want to know the reason why you almost completely ruined yahr hands. Why yah risked so much to save mah hide?"

"I…" Swallowing hard around the lump of scrap stuck in his throat, he was studying the other Mech, really looked at those handsome crimson features, the strong facial components and those eyes that could see right through Red Alert…

Those fingers… oh Primus those fingers…

A large hand was sliding upwards, flickering over a latch, loosing his back plating, another hand was releasing Red's wrist, sliding under his arm and up around his back… following the first on the other side. And those big hands curled about Red's shoulders from behind, thumbs being able to slip into the wiring and components, driving deeply as he kneaded those tense parts…

Inferno had done that only once before, when Red had been too distracted… too stressed to realise what was happening and the smaller Mech had almost had a system crash at just how _wonderful_ those big hands were on him…

"Not… fair… oooh…" His back arched upwards, pressing firmly into palms, shuddering as the stress was slowly seeping out of him as Inferno worked his magic. But his fingers were still caught between those lips, and he was reminded by a lap against a sensitive finger pad about that fact. "No… oh… oh… I…" Like a cat, the red and white Bot was arching backwards in slow graceful movements into those hands, optics half shuttering in pleasure.

The crimson Autobot Psychologist had never used this particular method before on one of his patients… nor during his recent stint as a warrior and guard for Red Alert. But maybe he should have tried it earlier? Who knew… just how vocal Red actually was? And that voice was doing things to Inferno that he couldn't describe at all well.

"Why, Red?" He lapped across those fingers, glossa sliding tenderly across one of the seared marks, gaining him another low sighing moan from the Bot in his lap, squirming madly in it… "Come on… Red… Ah need tah know…"

A whimpering cry of his name was Inferno's only answer.

Nipping at those fingers, he was shifting the little Bot closer to him, finally unlatching the first plates of that soft red and white armour, letting them clatter to the floor off to one side. His hands making full contact against those arching shoulders, skilled fingers playing across cables and gears, teasing those sensitive spots that he discovered.

"Ah know yah have the words in yah…"

And slowly Inferno was rolling, his large frame making the berth sink beneath them, Red Alert being pinned beneath his heavy frame, his lips sliding over those fingers lightly one last time, before he focused his attention on the Mech before him.

He prayed to Primus he wasn't wrong… Prayed to whatever deity deemed to listen to him. If he was wrong… His Spark shivered horribly within his chassis, if he was wrong… he didn't know if he could live with himself.

His Red… Why… why couldn't he say that? What couldn't this Mech be his?

"Ah know… tell meh Ah'm wrong and Ah'll stop."

"…_Stop_…?" Something close to a wail of raw frustration, pale blue optics stared at Inferno, really looked at him. "If you stop, you will be in the brig faster than Blurr can run." Those words were a low purring threat, hands reached upwards, catching Inferno's jaw, dragging his downwards so that they were nose to nose. "I can barely get out two words around you, Inferno. Especially when you're touching me like _that_."

The Mech was stunted, dark optics blinking wide. His mouth opened to say something but this time it was his turn to be almost speechless.

"I love you, Inferno."

For a moment they both stared at each other.

And it was Red that tugged Inferno's head forwards and down, kissing him deeply, small body arching upwards against the warm frame that covered him, mouth opening beneath that motionless one… Inferno's body and mind attempting to catch up with Red Alert's sudden and very welcome confession. A glossa was tickling against his lips, sliding over them in a tender caress and instantly his own parted and whatever thoughts had been cycling around in his processors went flying out in all directions.

Hands were stroking over his face, caressing tenderly, lovingly… memorising every inch of his metallic flesh.

Red… was kissing him…

Red loved him…

Loved…

Him…

The kiss deepened, Inferno's head being dragged sharply downwards again, glossas sliding together, hands pinned Inferno there. Before slowly releasing him enough for them to both suck in air to cool their systems, those pale blue optics sparkled at him. Sparkled… playfully…

"Yah… kissed meh…"

"Yes I did."

"Yah said… yah love me…"

"I did." Oh smug… Red Alert was grinning sexily up at Inferno, having stolen the moment from the grasp of the larger Transformer, a finger brushing across that crimson armour, following the warm seams in the heated metal. "I love you, Inferno." It was a weight off his chest, all the emotions that had been buried for so long surfaced and… oh… he couldn't explain just how good it felt to say it because he meant every syllable. After so many years of his blinding paranoia and the devastating wake up call to the fact that Inferno could vanish from his life if he let him go… He felt a raw wild freedom at being able to say just how much he honestly loved this Mech.

By the Pit… he wanted him.

Who was this smiling Mech? Who was this playful… smug… Bot sprawled beneath him, teasing him with a light touch over his armour plating. Inferno didn't realise it was his Red…

That mouth was suddenly back against his throat, nipping at sensitive muscle cables, Inferno's head arched upwards, exposing more sensitive wiring to that nibble mouth. Small hands were sliding across his frame, tugging at his heavy heat resistant armour and heavy Alt parts and fingering the latches to send another shudder through the big frame. "You've got way too much on."

"Red…"

"Mmmh?" Several pieces of Inferno's armour were clattering heavily to the floor amongst the few of Red Alert's own, giving the Security Chief the chance to see just what that armour had been hiding for far too long. Hands splayed across the large chest, tracing out the hidden line of the other Mech's Spark casing, fingers sliding between wires and making contact, a fiery jolt of pleasure zipped up through every sensor relay Inferno had.

"Ah love yah, Red." Inferno choked out the words, unable to believe that his love had been returned, that right now he was being de-armoured by the same Mech who had been… "_Primus_… Ah've loved yah for so long…"

A guilty look crossed those handsome white features as a warm kiss was pressed against Inferno's, those hands returning to his facial plates, thumbs sliding across beneath his optics, sweeping away the two tears that had managed to slip under Inferno's guard. "I'm so sorry, Love. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. But I promise you, my beloved, brave Inferno, there will be no more waiting. Can you forgive me?"

"Already forgiven, Red." Leaning into those hands, loosing himself for a moment in that sweet touch. How could anything be better than this? How could anything be better than to be loved and love in return?

"I'm glad." Hands were sliding down and tugging at several more pieces of armour attached across Inferno's back, and the heavy water tank and cannon were sliding upwards and off… The large frame shifting in relief as it was removed, shoulders rolling back as gears and servos relaxed.

But Red found himself caught up in those large crimson hands, his armour not lasting longer than a cycle before it was thrown haphazardly across the floor and chair behind Inferno, clattering as the smaller Mech found himself stripped. And that mouth was back, sliding over wires, nuzzling him, his hands clinging to that broad back, tugging the frame closer, servos moving as he reassured himself that Inferno was in one piece… That he was healed…

"Ah want yah… Red. Ah want all of yah…" Dark blue optics were flickering slightly, before lifting his head to gaze at Red, studying his Lover's features for a long moment. Before a big servo stretched out to slide over warm exposed plating, feeling the faintest of pulses of the beloved Spark beneath his palm components. "Red."

"Inferno?"

"Bond with meh."

That pale gaze went wide at the request, feeling the warm touch against his Spark casing, the slow intimate stroke of that servo. He didn't think… Inferno would… want… with him… love was one thing… but to bond…

"_**Yes**_…! Oh _Primus_…" His mouth escaped his control, speaking the words his Spark desired more than anything. "Yes… yes… yes…" His own fingers were desperate to return the intimate caress… But his hands were caught up before he could say anything, stretched out over his head… leaving him whimpering in sudden frustration at being unable to touch Inferno. Revenge… well deserved revenge.

"Love yah, Red…" Fingertips were stroking down over one lean side, watching the small body arch, a shuddering cry being pulled from those lips… His fingers teasing over the seams of the Bot's chest, his mouth sliding over the warm wires, glossa tickling them tenderly, encouraging the metal to peel back. And it did, slipping over one another, folding back elegantly… The first flicker of that warm radiance spilled out into the darkened room, shining brilliantly, pulsing and fluttering within the enclosed shell, a soft kiss against to the crack and it too parted happily for him…

"Red… so beautiful…" Inferno admired the soul… the very being of his lover, and he couldn't help his hand slipping forwards, dipping his fingers into the casing, literally curling his fingers about it, the contact sent a whirl of brilliant fire and emotions that were not his own surging up his arm and he almost jerked in surprise.

Pale blue optics were flaring brightly, Red's entire body arching into that contact, the Spark nuzzling… almost snuggling into the warm palm… greeting Inferno with another surge of emotions… _love… happiness… joy… _blossomed through every circuit the Warrior had.

"Ah… wow…"

His thumb ever so softly caressed against the shining surface, his head dropping to rest against Red's side, dropping several kisses against the sensitive circuitry.

Love throbbed through Inferno, sweeping away everything… curling about his Core Consciousness and every part of him that had ever hurt… and healed it… The love that ran through him was all encompassing, the Spark that trembled within his fingers, had coiled slender tendrils about his fingers, desperate to make contact… anything to express itself, to express its love… for Inferno…

"Wha… whah… are… yah…" His words faded for a moment, lost in another surging wave of passion and genuine delight that Inferno was there with him. "Red… Yah… feel… all this for meh?"

"Yes… Please… Inferno… I _need_ you. Love… Primus… Love, _**please**_…" Plea was entirely Spark-felt, the core of this being was begging for its other half… pleading to find where it belonged. "Please… I can't… I can't be empty like this…" It was almost a wail, his hands struggling against the grip Inferno had on them, body squirming attempting to get closer.

And his armour was shifting, sweeping up and away, moving so quickly it almost made Inferno's gyros spin, and soon the shield was peeling back and revealing his own trembling Spark. The crimson Autobot was moving forwards his hand sliding free of that Spark reluctant to relinquish that contact before he was stretching out across the smaller frame, careful not to crush Red beneath his weight.

Cables snaked out, jacking in suddenly to Red's systems, pulling them together, locking their Sparks protectively one over the other…

"**Inferno!**"

The exclamation of his name was his only warning…

Red's Spark disengaged almost completely from his frame, zipping upwards like a shot from the barrel of a gun and pressed right up against Inferno's, latching on, tendrils out and coiling about his before Inferno could draw in another cool breath of air to cool his systems. A cry of raw pleasure was torn from his lips, the contact was unlike anything the Mech had ever experienced before, the sound muffled by a fierce hungry kiss.

Every system was flying apart, the impact making him shudder, every inch of his frame trembling. Red was within him… right here… nestled in close… Loving him…

'_I love you…'_ The whisper was right against his audio, tender, affectionate… loving… all the things he had desired. _'I love you so much… I never knew just how I've lived without this… without you this close. Never leave me, Beloved… never again. I wont' let go.'_

Tears were suddenly falling, dripping against Red's face, hands wiggled free, touching his cheeks, sliding across his head, and drawing it down, kissing him again, tender and slow. Hands were stroking over his frame, the physical pleasure rippling through him, fingers grazing across sensitive nodes… teasing about cables… drawing him just that little bit closer, wishing they could fuse together… Become one being… forever…

And he returned every inch of that overwhelming love. Every word echoed… Inferno poured out everything, spilling all the vorns of pain… of frustration… of longing that Red Alert would turn and look at him… and the joy that they were here now together… Words of honest apology brushed through his Spark, easing the hurt, soothing the pain… driving away any doubts he had.

'_I'm here, Inferno. Let go…'_ Red coaxed gently.

And he did.

And the world was spinning for them, the two Sparks folding in on one another, sliding twisting, merging… parting… a beautiful dance that could never be explained in words. Invisible threads wove themselves about the pair, connecting them in eternity, connecting them through love.

Inferno's hands were upon Red's hips, dragging them upwards, more connects sliding together, tangling… sliding together, rocking in slow movements… Parts melting together, catching together…

And together they went to the Stars and back again… Flying together in a dance of souls.

'Red… please… more…'

A whisper of a chuckle… And he was given his wish…

So much… almost too much… every system was burning hot within Inferno, redlining dangerously… but he didn't care…

And he understood just how much he was truly loved.

No thought remained to him. Brilliant warmth flared through him, as Red's Spark completely merged with Inferno's, a warm mouth brushed against his own, a voice whispering words he couldn't hear… And everything exploded in a wave of utter joy around him, crashing his systems…

They were one, for a single instant… They had been one being, melted together, merged, reformed into something new and whole once more.

And a welcome embrace of darkness fell about Inferno's vision, blurring around the beautiful white face of his lover gazing up at him.

'_I love you, Inferno. Forever.' _

And a moment later Red was howling out Inferno's name in pleasure.

* * *

It was slow, every circuit felt warm and blissfully light, his optics remained offline as he felt a warm hand stroking against the back of his head, another cuddling him closer. His large frame collapsed across his lover's chassis and legs, he was shifting… about to get up… but a hand stopped him. A low rumbling purr of contentment escaped him, his arms wrapping around a slender waist, servos tucking in against slender hips.

"Ah'm… heavy…"

"Not too heavy." Came the soft reply from somewhere over his head, a lazy small servo continued its stroking, fingertips caressing an antenna lightly, sliding up and down… oh… "Stay."

And that was command he definitely wouldn't disobey, his face nuzzling in against the slender shoulder, his dark blue optics finally managing to offline and found himself curled up against his lover's frame. He could feel that Spark so close still, a few feet separating them, their casings almost aligned like that… But he could still feel that love throbbing through him, reassuring and wonderful.

"What… happened?"

A laugh escaped Red, sweet and clear, untouched by panic or the deep troubles that had always weighted Red Alert down. A sound that warmed Inferno even more, snuggling closer as much as their positions allowed. "You 'fainted'." A pleased murmur of thanks greeted Inferno, warm lips brushing against his antenna softly, sending a shudder through him. "I was surprised… but I can't say I was disappointed. Just shows you appreciated my efforts…"

"Ah've… never felt anythin' like that…" He had interfaced before… but nothing could have prepared him for the intensity of what had passed between them, the Sparkbond thrummed through them happily, warmth coiling about Inferno's Spark, reassuring him of Red's love.

"Nor have I." Another charming grin spread across those lips, glossa flickering over his lips slightly, head dipping down to regard Inferno. "You know what I've heard?"

"Mmmh?" Oh, those fingers were working magic on him again, his head sank completely down against that warm shoulder, the soothing blanket of satisfaction settling over him. Hugging his lover just that little more tightly, he was rewarded with a loving smile.

"I heard it gets better with time… Practice makes perfect, the humans were right about that. I'm quite sure… the next time will be even better."

"_Next_ time?"

"Mmhmm."

There would be a next time and many more times to come for them. Red was loud… but oh how he liked that little thing about his lover. Now it was Inferno's turn to look smug, he would make his Red cry out so that their neighbours would definitely know just how well pleased Red was by his Bondmate…

Fingers swatted at his audio suddenly, making Inferno blink sharply, head lifting a little to blink at Red in confusion. "I'm not _that_ loud."

"How…?"

"I'm not…" A pout.

Their bond ran deep… deeper than most, gifting them with an intimacy that only true love could provide.

"Inferno… I'm not… am… I?"

"Maybe."

Another playful swat, but this time, Inferno caught those fingers, drawing them down against his lips, glossa brushing over them tenderly, teasing those sensitive pads. Red squirmed at that, a little stifled moan escaping him.

"But Ah like it, tells meh Ah'm doing a good job."

"I liked the other part."

"The part where I…" A hand covered Inferno's mouth, attempting to silence those rather intimate details, before his glossa flickered over that warm palm, earning him a shiver and another swat. Oh, Primus… how he adored this. "…Or Bondmate?"

"I like the way it sounds…" A fingertip traced Inferno's lips playfully, too tempting and he lapped over the tip. "Especially from that mouth of yours."

"Mah Bondmate, mah Red Alert… mah Lover." Inferno intoned in that deep rumbling voice of his, his accent deepening as well, dark blue optics glimmering with the pleasure at being able to say such a thing. So much had changed… but he would be damned if he missed his old life. This one was so much better.

"My Firebug."

"Why… in Primus… dah yah call meh that?"

"In your alt mode… your lights… in the darkness… look like an Electron Bug… flashing like that." His hands demonstrating the gentle pulse of Inferno's sirens, elegant fingers settling back against Inferno's head, sliding back down across the back of his cranial plating, the slow even stroke lulling the large Mech's systems. "It… doesn't bother you does it?"

A slight shake and Inferno was settling back again, wishing he could listen more to that wonderful voice… It was so soothing…

"If that is what you want, Inferno… I don't mind indulging you." Humming softly for a moment, he was considering a few memory files for a moment, listening to the soft hitch of Inferno's vents catching slightly at the ones he had chosen… Ones of a few moments when he had been able to look at Inferno… indulge in a few silent seconds of quiet appreciation of the Mech he loved, his grace and poise, even for one so large.

Suddenly a hand landed on Inferno's aft, patting against it lightly in appreciation. Inferno jolted sharply, blue optics lifting at that touch. And the impression that came along with it.

"Yahr's is cuter…"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is… What… hey…" A hand was attempting to get to said aft, a strange metallic squeak escaping Red Alert as he evaded that touch, rolling out from under Inferno the moment the big Mech shifted to catch him and return the favour… Bolting off the berth, he was being instantly cornered, large hands reaching for him…

The plating quivered beneath Inferno as he lunged forwards, arms catching his small lover up one behind the knee the other around his back and lifted sharply. Feet left the floor, Red's arms instantly coiling around broad shoulders as he was hefted bridal style by his lover, squirming in embarrassment. "You are going to stay on the berth… you said you could get up?"

"You plan on keeping me there all Orn?"

A sexy grin spread across Inferno's features, optics sparking dangerously again. "What a good idea, Red."

"In-Fer-NO!"

"Love yah too, Red."

"Put me down!"

"Never."

* * *

**A N:** And so we come to the end of a little Red And Inferno moment ^______^ hope you've enjoyed it! If you have any other pairs you would like to see together XD I'm up for a challenge! Review ~~~~~3


End file.
